


Take Care

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick oneshot that I wrote while watching reality tv</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

Mira was cleaning glasses behind the bar when it happened. The guild doors were thrown open by Lucy, who ran into the main hall quickly as she shouted for the master. Behind the blonde were Natsu and Gray, who were both holding a bloodied and haphazardly bandaged Erza in their arms. Happy flew in over them and cleared off one of the tables before Gray and Natsu set Erza down atop it, using Gray’s shirt as a pillow.

Time seemed to slow as Mira watched the others tend to her fiancée. Makarov was beside Erza, shouting for Jet to go get Porlyusica before snatching a first aid kit from Lucy’s hands. The glass that Mira was holding slipped from her fingers and shattered on the ground, causing Elfman and Lisanna to snap their heads in her direction.

She felt numb as she started to walk toward where Erza was laying. Bile had started to rise in her throat when she saw the wounds on Erza’s head, neck and chest. Her usual armor, which was tossed aside, was covered in claw marks and completely torn through in some places. Erza’s face had a few lacerations with one big cut spanning from near her jugular and up to her hairline.

Erza’s blood had seeped into her hair, making it look nearly black. Her face was pale, aside from the large bruises that had formed all over her face. There was a deep cut on her neck that continued to bleed despite the pressure that Natsu had put on it. Mira felt like she was going to vomit when she spotted a large bite mark where Erza’s neck and shoulder met, it looked like whatever had attacked her had managed to take a large chunk out of her as well.

“… Erza...” Mira whimpered, tears forming in her eyes as she reached out for Erza’s hand.

“Sis…” Elfman put a hand on Mira’s shoulder and sighed. “You have to give them some space.”

Mira looked up at her little brother, tears now flowing freely as she looked back at Erza. “I-“

Elfman’s voice was surprisingly gentle when he spoke again. “You’re not helping anyone right now.” With relative ease, he lifted Mira off the ground and carried her away just as Jet returned with Porlyusica in tow.

Lisanna followed them into one of the rooms in the guild, watching worriedly as Elfman set Mira down. Mira’s eyes were unfocused as she stared at the floor. Her mind was blank, only registering the tears that continued to slide down her cheeks and puddle on the floor.

“Mira…” Lisanna wrapped her arms around Mira and pulled her close. “It’s going to be alright. Erza’s strong, she’ll be okay. She’s always okay.”

“T-there was so much blood.” Mira crumpled in Lisanna’s arms with a wail. “She’s just… She’s never-“ She choked back another sob. “She’s never been hurt like _this_.”

“She’ll be alright, Big Sis.” Elfman murmured, engulfing his sisters in a tight embrace. “Erza’s tough, no matter what happens, she always gets back up again.” He squeezed Mira tighter. “And she has to be alright!” He continued, his voice growing more passionate. “She made a promise to marry you and a true man never turns his back on his promises! Even if he’s a she!”

“… Elfman…” Mira whimpered, she wasn’t even bothered by her little brother’s strange obsession with being a man. 

“Erza would never go back on her word!” Elfman finished.

* * *

Porlyusica left after nearly ten hours of working with Wendy to heal Erza. She had said explained to everyone Erza would wake up in a couple hours before leaving and left instructions on how to take the medicines that had been mixed. As it turned out, the creature that had attacked Erza’s team possessed a venom that caused wounds to bleed out rather than clot and heal naturally, causing substantial blood loss and temporary paralysis.

According to Natsu and Gray, the monster had used a sneak attack and bit Erza on the neck before using the paralysis to its advantage. It had attacked her before anyone could even comprehend what had happened. Luckily Lucy had the sense to summon a Celestial Spirit to subdue the creature long enough for the group to escape.

Mira had listened intently, not removing her hand from Erza’s limp one the entire time. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and the tear tracks on her cheeks had yet to fade away. Every once and a while Mira would feel Erza’s fingers contract slightly or see her eyelids flutter, despite knowing that it would be a few more hours before should even expect Erza to wake up, Mira couldn’t help the small glimmer of hope that she felt.

“Hey, Mira…” Mira didn’t look up when Lucy entered. “I brought you something.”

She felt Lucy sit down beside her and watched out of the corner of her eye as Lucy gently placed her hand on the table beside her before pulling her hand away. A sparkling silver ring was sitting on the table, the one that Mira recognized as Erza’s engagement ring. It was covered in blood, despite looking like someone had scrubbed it for a long time.

“I found it after we got attacked and I thought that you’d…” Lucy murmured, watching as Mira took the ring and clutched it tightly in her hand. “I didn’t think that you’d want to go out and get another one.”

“Thank you, Lucy.” Mira murmured, glancing over at the blonde and offering her a watery smile. “I really appreciate it.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Lucy gave Mira a loose hug before standing up. “I can go if you want some privacy.”

“I just want her to wake up.” Mira said, her voice cracking as she spoke. “I just...”

“She’ll be alright.” Lucy said with a small smile. “This is _Erza_. She’s strong.”

“That’s just it, though.” Mira sighed, her eyes trained on Erza’s bruised face. “Everyone has their limits… Even Erza.”

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a weak groan. Mira’s eyes had widened as she looked down at Erza, whose face had screwed up in a pained expression as she let out another groan. Erza’s eyelids were fluttering, almost as though she were struggling to open them.

“Erza…” Mira murmured, bringing her hands to Erza’s face, gently stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. “Erza please wake up.” She said in a shaky voice. “I’m not upset with you, we just need you to wake up.”

“I’ll go get the master.” Lucy said after a moment, hurrying from the room.

“Erza please.” Mira watched as Erza’s face twisted and her eyes opened.

It was almost as if all of her numbness had faded away when she saw Erza’s deep, brown eyes looking back at her. Mira was filled with absolute, pure joy. Her hands were shaking as she pushed some of Erza’s bangs away from her face. She leaned down and kissed Erza’s forehead.

“Hi there.” Mira grinned, tears forming in her eyes as she leaned down and kissed Erza again.

“Mir…a?” Erza groaned, attempting to sit up before clutching her abdomen and falling to the bed. “Where…?”

“We’re in the guild, Erza.” Mira said quietly. “Natsu and Gray brought you in after you were attacked.”

“I was… attacked…?” Erza tried to sit up again before Mira gently held her down.

“You can’t push yourself like this.” Mira mumbled, using her free hand to cup Erza’s cheek. “You need to rest. The master will be in here in a moment. He’ll… He’ll explain what happened to you…”

Just as she finished her sentence, Makarov entered the room with Natsu and Lucy in tow, each with their arms full with different colored potions. Natsu wore a bright grin on his face as he set the potions down and turned to look at Erza, who was watching him with confusion.

“Hey there, Erza.” He said happily. “Have a nice nap?”

Mira fought the urge to hit her friend before furrowing her brow when she heard Erza chuckle.

“You really worried us, Erza.” Makarov said as he grabbed a purple vial and walked over to her. “Here. This should help with the pain.” He helped Erza take a sip of the liquid. “It’ll be ten minutes before it kicks in, so try not to jostle around too much. This needs to be taken every six hours.”

“Yes, Master Makarov.” Erza nodded, attempting to sit up before Makarov held her down.

“Do you even listen?” He grumbled, looking over to Mira. “Make sure she doesn’t move around too much when you take her home.”

“Of course.” Mira nodded, sending a soft glare toward Erza. “Don’t worry, Master.”

Erza was quiet as Natsu brought over a yellow potion to Makarov. It was a disgusting mustard color with green splotches with the texture of mayonnaise. Erza scowled as Makarov rubbed some on the bite mark on her neck. Mira’s nose crinkled when the smell of the potion reached her. It was awful.

“You need to apply this salve to the bite every four hours.” He said to Mira before putting it on the nightstand. “It should heal completely in five days or so if you apply it properly.”

“Don’t forget the red stuff, Gramps.” Natsu said grabbing a tiny red vial and tossing it up into the air.

“Why would you throw that?!” Lucy snapped, grabbing the vial and handing it to Makarov.

“Thank you, Lucy.” Makarov replied, uncapping the vial. “Why don’t you both tell the rest of the guild about Erza’s condition?”

Natsu and Lucy both nodded before leaving the room.

“What does the red vial do, Master?” Mira asked, watching as Makarov helped Erza drink it.

“It’s awful.” Erza gasped after struggling to swallow the liquid.

“It replenishes blood.” Makarov said calmly. “You’ve lost a lot of blood, Erza. This is to help supplement it.”

“And she only has to take it once?” Mira asked, glancing at the empty vial.

Makarov nodded and stood. “I’ll leave you both alone now.”

“Thank you, Master.” Mira smiled, clutching Erza’s hand again as Makarov left and closed the door.

Looking at Erza with a sigh, Mira leaned over and kissed Erza gently on the lips. She laughed when Erza tried to kiss her back before pulling away and pressing a hand to Erza’s uninjured shoulder and kept her from sitting up. Erza responding with a look of irritation and a slight growl.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” Mira said quietly, slipping Erza’s ring back on her finger. “You… I was so worried.”

“Mira…” Erza lifted her hand to cup Mira’s cheek with a sigh. “I’m so sorry.” Her left eye was filled with tears. “I broke my promise. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not upset with you.” Mira was calm as she spoke. “I’m more relieved than anything.”

* * *

Mira was changing Erza’s bandages when Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy came over for a visit. In Natsu’s hands was a large bag of teeth, which caused both Mira and Erza’s brows to furrow. The other three sat down at Erza and Mira’s table, each with a smug look on their faces.

“Guess what we did!” Natsu grinned, tossing the bag of teeth onto the table.

“Does it have anything to do with that bag?” Erza replied, her nose crinkling when Mira opened the jar of the yellow salve.

“Yep!” Natsu grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. “We went back and killed the monster, then I brought you its teeth!”

“I don’t think I want a monster’s teeth…” Erza said, wincing slightly when Mira touched a particularly sensitive area of skin.

“Sorry.” Mira kissed Erza’s cheek.

“IT’s fine.”

“I’d hate to interrupt, but I have a bag of teeth for you.” Natsu said with a frown. “And Me, Gray, and Lucy didn’t go out of our way to kill that monster for you not to take its teeth.”

“Well, I just wanted to finish the job.” Lucy said quickly.

“And I thought it was stupid to take the teeth.” Gray sighed, looking over at the bag.

“Well if you thought it was stupid, why didn’t you tell me!?” Natsu growled.

“We did!” Gray and Lucy sighed.

Mira laughed and stood up, walking over to the stove. “Do any of you want tea?”

“Sure!” Natsu grinned before looking at Erza. “When do you think you’ll be alright again, anyway?

“The master said that I would be ready to go on jobs again in a week or so.” Erza replied calmly, rubbing the bandages on her left arm.

“Is the pain still pretty bad?” Lucy asked, looking up when Mira set the tea tray on the table.

“Thank you, Mira.” Erza smiled, kissing Mira gently when she sat down before looking over at Lucy. “It’s bearable.”

“Bearable?” Mira’s brow furrowed as their guests each grabbed a cup of tea.

“You’re fine.” Erza sighed, leaning over and kissing the corner of Mira’s mouth. “More than fine, you’ve been taking care of me better than I could have asked.” She kissed the tip of Mira’s nose. “And the pain is nothing compared to what it would be if it weren’t for you.”

Mira giggled when Erza kissed her lips. “You’re ridiculous!” She said, turning to their guests with a blush. “We have company.”

Natsu and Gray were unaffected by Erza and Mira’s display of affection, while Lucy’s cheeks were slightly pink. Happy had said something about the two of them being ‘in loooove’ with a bright grin as he took a sip of his tea. Mira laughed at Happy’s statement and kissed Erza’s cheek again.

“Did you guys ever get Erza’s ring cleaned off completely?” Lucy asked after a minute or two of idle chitchat.

“We did.” Erza lifted her left hand to show off the ring. “I never thanked you for bringing my ring back. So… thank you… For that. It was definitely an investment.”

“And it’s sentimental.” Mira said with a sigh. “Erza, you’re so strange.”

“Yeah, but it’d be a huge waste of cash, though.” Gray said, sipping his tea.

“Why wouldn’t you just wrap a piece of twine around your finger and call it good?” Natsu asked.

“If you wrap a piece of twine around a woman’s finger, I will personally beat you up.” Mira muttered, causing Erza to laugh.

“Yeah right.” Natsu scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning back.

With one swift kick, Mira knocked Natsu on the ground, causing the others to laugh loudly. “That’s a promise.”


End file.
